This patent relates to a mounting assembly for a tub/shower mixing valve. More particularly, this patent relates to an assembly for mounting a tub/shower mixing valve directly to a fiberglass shower wall.
Single handle mixing valves are used in place of two handle valves to mix hot and cold water before use in a shower, tub or basin. Single handle mixing valves typically are made of brass and have four ports, one each for the hot and cold water inlets, one for the shower pipe and one for the tub spout pipe. If the installation is for a shower only, then the tub filler port is capped.
Single handle mixing valves are not sold with any type of mounting bracket. Consequently, installing a mixing valve in a shower typically requires constructing a wooden frame to support the valve. The valve can be mounted directly to vertical wall studs or it can be supported between two studs by mounting it to a horizontal board placed between the studs. After the wooden supports are in place, the valve is mounted to the supports by using copper or plastic straps, a bent nail or other attachment means to secure the pipes to the supports.
Because mixing valves are not sold with mounting brackets, replacing an old mixing valve can be difficult, time consuming and expensive. Sometimes the only way to get at the old valve is through the wall behind the shower stall. Replacing the old valve can involve cutting an opening in the drywall in the adjacent room, cutting the pipes connected to the old valve, removing the old valve, and installing the replacement valve. Since there is no ready way to hold the replacement valve in place, a second person must stand in the shower stall holding the nose of the replacement valve while the first person stands in the adjacent room soldering the pipes to the water lines.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly for mounting a valve onto a tub/shower stall wall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting assembly that eliminates the need to construct a support frame for a tub/shower mixing valve by providing a means for mounting the mixing valve directly to the shower stall wall.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.